


Cold Embrace

by Orcinus_the_Orca



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: A little retelling of final battle in The End, Because we need more Eduardo and Mark content, Eduardo does care, Gen, but appreciated, mark is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcinus_the_Orca/pseuds/Orcinus_the_Orca
Summary: An extra scene taking place a little after the end battle of The End, featuring Eduardo and Mark. Because we all need a little more angst in our lives
Relationships: Eduardo & Jon (Eddsworld), Eduardo & Mark (Eddsworld)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Cold Embrace

If he had only known what would happen that weekend, Eduardo would have changed his plans. He would have planned for a vacation a million miles away, and he wouldn’t have even minded if he didn’t join his roommates on sandy beaches. He would rather be left out of the fun than this.

There was blood pooling on what was once an immaculate lawn, staining green blades darker in color. The earth lapped up the blood, hungry for bloodshed they hadn’t tasted in years. Eduardo was forced to watch as the color of his best friend’s face drained, an expression of pain etched into his once oblivious features. His friend’s body slumped, hitting the ground with a sickening thud and squish.

“JON!” screamed Eduardo. He scrambled to his feet, ignoring the protests of his aching body in favor of picking up the fallen man. Eduardo cradled Jon’s body, holding the messy head of hair to his chest. Blood was trickling from the corner of his mouth, his dark eyes glassy and distant. Eduardo continued to call the younger man’s name, but no reply was given.

“Jon, please,” Eduardo sobbed, shaking the body. His heart skipped a beat when the eyes looked at him, hope sputtering in his chest. Jon was still alive, there was still a chance!

“Come on, come on,” Eduardo coaxed, brushing some dirt and blood off Jon’s cheek gently. “It’s going to be okay. Tell me you’re okay.”

There was no answer. Those glassy eyes looked away to stare at the endless sky above, the eyelids threatening to flutter closed.

“Jon? J-Jon,” cried Eduardo, trying again to rouse his friend. “Come on, buddy...say something. Say something, you idiot!”

Tired eyes looked back at the sobbing man, a smile twitching at the corner of his lips. His left hand reached out to cup Eduardo’s face, tears of pain pricking the corners of his eyes. “S-something.”

The world around Eduardo froze in place as Jon’s eyes fell closed, the cold hand embracing his face falling limp to his side. Jon’s body stopped breathing, leaving behind only a battered corpse. Eduardo did not think when he pulled Jon’s body closer, pressing his face into the crook of Jon’s neck. It was still warm, but the pulse was gone, and any hope that Jon still lived was gone.

There was shouting and explosions in the background. If it were any other circumstance, Eduardo would have been taking bets. Now, he was consumed with a hate that went far beyond what he held for his neighbor Edd. Green eyes rose to glare up at the robot, his jaw clenched, and his nails dug into the corpse in his arms. There was something wrong with the machine, but that did not stop the man from wanting to take the killer’s throat and squeeze as hard as he could. That was his very plan when he watched the robot collapse and explode on a hill only a few blocks away.

Jon’s body dropped to the ground as Eduardo scrambled to his feet. There was no way on Earth he would let that man live, even if no one could survive a blast of that caliber. And if they were dead, Eduardo would beat the body regardless. It would do nothing, deep down he knew that, but he needed to avenge his friend one way or another. Jon didn’t deserve to die, not like that.

But Eduardo didn’t make it past the lawn before he was tackled to the ground, arms wrapping around his arms in a hold. The man turned to fight off his assailant only to freeze when he locked eyes with a petrified Mark.

That was right. Mark. He was still here, still alive. Eduardo had nearly left his last friend behind to fend for himself, vulnerable. Eduardo could feel that Mark was trembling, he probably hadn’t recovered from the blast yet, but here he was again. Doing his job as the voice of reason even when amidst disaster. 

“Eduardo…” Mark spoke, his voice soft. Too soft.

Before Mark could speak another word, Eduardo rounded and tackled his friend in a hug. His body tensed at the feeling of a heartbeat, his green eyes squeezing shut as he focused on that. Mark was alive, Mark needed him. He felt his friend bury his face into his shoulder, his body shuddering as it leaned against Eduardo’s body. Eduardo panicked, afraid another life was going to be lost, but the breathing on his neck assured him Mark was still alive.

Slowly, very slowly, both men carried each other to the place Jon laid to guard his body. They sunk to their knees, still holding onto each other to make sure neither would leave. All three bodies remained still, their forms mere silhouettes against a fiery backdrop while a chorus of sirens sang for the life that was lost that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed this little drabble! My friend and I are doing the 100 Theme Challenge and this was mine for the prompt "Cold Embrace." The scene of Eduardo holding Jon immediately came to mind and it would have been a crime if I didn't follow through.  
> Feel free to comment and let me know what you think, they're very appreciated! With that said, have a wonderful day/night!
> 
> –Orcinus


End file.
